Despair Lives On
by Junko's Assistant
Summary: Junko Enoshima and the other fifteen students are suddenly resurrected directly after the School Life of Mutual killing and left in an empty, yet inescapable, Hope's Peak Academy. Written from Junko's POV, mostly about the character's unsaid reactions to each other's deaths and executions. Rating may be changed in the future. CAUTION: HUGE DANGAN RONPA SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

It was dark.

Waking up wasn't usually a challenge for her, but this was no ordinary nap for Junko Enoshima. Not only was she waking up, but she was slowly returning to consciousness. She quickly stumbled to place an arm under herself, and groaned as she lifted her body up weakly. Black spots splattered her vision, but as she fought to regain her breath, she couldn't help the fact that familiar, unreadable voices were beginning to sound around her.

_"Wait, this doesn't make sense… Aren't I dead?"_

Her thoughts spun around her mind in a daze as she remained surprisingly calm, and it wasn't until she felt a nudge to her side that she managed to realize that she was, in fact, alive. Looking up, the figure behind her happened to be none other than Hagakure, whose eyes reflected fear at her awakening.

"H-Hey, what's going on here?! We've had enough of your games… j-just let us go, dude..!" As her senses returned, she noticed other figures behind him. But not just any figures. Standing behind him were all sixteen students involved in the School Life of Mutual Killing that had taken her life, and staring blatantly at her from across the room was her sister.

Mukuro's eyes were clouded with confusion and fear and, still piecing out the situation, Junko decided to ignore her. Upon beginning to stand up, she brushed herself off. Her skirt had been slightly crumpled, probably due to her laying on it, but besides that she was practically untouched. She stretched out her arms in front of her as Hagakure backed away fearfully, and smiled blankly at the other students.

"Sorry to break it to you, bastards, but this time it wasn't me." Slowly, her eyes found Naegi. He was standing slightly in front of Kirigiri and Maizono, as if protecting them from her stare. Junko then frowned and scoffed, disappointed with their hopeful looks. "I see none of you have changed, though. How long have I been asleep?" Kirigiri was the first to speak up.

"We awakened roughly two hours ago, but it seems we all appeared in this room at about the same time." She stared directly into Junko's eyes with her own, reflecting a very dull purple aura as usual.

"Yeah, and just in case you had something to do with it, w-we already searched you for weapons..!" Snapping her head towards the sound, she saw it was Fukawa who had spoken up. Junko stepped towards her curiously, but the girl only shrieked and backed away more, seemingly terrified. Junko grinned.

"Oh, did you now..? Did you find what you were looking for?" Quietly, she tightened her tie and adjusted her outfit, revealing more cleavage. She could practically hear Yamada's breathing quicken. "I assure the perverts in the room certainly did."

As she proudly finished with her introduction, she was interrupted by a scoff from someone to her left. Looking over, she saw Byakuya Togami glaring back her. "I expect nothing less from a Super High School Level Whore. Now, are you going to tell us what's happening or continue to flatter yourself with idle chat?"

Junko shrugged plainly and closed her eyes, sticking her nose into the air. "I know nothing of the ongoing situation. But as far as I can see, we're all going to be classmates again." Peeking one eye open, she looked at them with a smirk. They were all lined up on the opposite side of the room, like a family of cats confronted by a wolf. Junko opened her mouth to speak once again, but was cut off by a voice ringing through the room. Junko was taken aback. It wasn't Monobear's voice, and at the same time, she was nowhere near a control panel.

_"Attention students of Hope's Peak Academy! Today is a very special day in which we offer you, our humble guests, a life within the school. Please enjoy a peaceful lifestyle within the campus."_

Junko raised an eyebrow questioningly as her hands landed on her hips. "A life within the school…? What's going on here?"

Suddenly, two doors opened on the far left side of the room. Light leaked out of them and, surprisingly enough, led to the entrance hall of the academy. Quickly, Junko ran out and checked the floor for any of the traps she had set, but she was quickly silenced by her own frustration as she realized what had happened.

"T-They took all my torture machines from the school…"

* * *

><p>Hey guys!<p>

This is my first Dangan Ronpa fanfic, and I really hope you like it~!

Of course, this is only the first chapter. I've planned much more despair for you to fall prey to in the future. .

Thank you for reading, and please favorite + follow for more! \('U')/

Junko: shutup bitch, no one reads your dumbass stories  
>Me: OnO ICE FUCKING COLD, JUNKO. I BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LIFE, YOU KNOW.<br>Junko: yeah, but you still won't explain to me why my nuMEROUS BODY PARTS ARE STILL MISSING.  
>Me: Hehe... About that... ^-^"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Junko sighed sadly and stroked her hair as Mondo and Sakara carefully led her down the hallway. The others followed a few feet behind, obviously nervous that she might try to break away. Mukuro was held hostage in the back.

"Do I have to be locked up…?" She said with her voice drowned in sadness, and as she looked up a mushroom fell from her head. Mondo just gritted his teeth and squeezed her arm tightly, making her look over at it in pain.

"Ow..." Soon, a calm voice spoke up from behind her.

"Because of your wretched and violent actions, we've decided to lock you up for our own safety. Besides, Naegi refuses to kill you, so we might as well look for some answers." Enoshima could practically hear the snide in Celestia Ludenburg's voice and tried to roll her head back to see her.

"…But I told you everything there is to know… Why must I be treated like this...?" Once again, Mondo squeezed her arm and she looked at him blankly.

"…You're hurting me…"  
>He didn't seem to take notice but instead kept walking. Her other captor, Sakura, walked swiftly while looking forward. Enoshima looked up at her as well.<p>

"You're very tall." No response.

About three quarters of the way to wherever they were bringing her (she suspected the basement), Enoshima began to get bored. She had already switched out of three different personalities, and she was currently stuck in royalty.

"I COMMAND YOU TO LET ME GO THIS INSTANT, YOU FOOLS." She twisted her body and bit at their hands, but she was too confused and weak to attempt escape. She could hear Naegi's frightened gasp from behind as she glanced at them with wild eyes. Then she screamed.

"DON'T TOUCH ME." As she shifted into her psychotic personality, Mondo and Sakura stopped in order to contain her. She began to kick and scratch at them with a horrid smile before they were forced to give up, and she quickly ran at the rest of them with her tongue falling limply out of her mouth.

"C'MERE YOU FUCKERS." Quickly, she jumped at her closest target, Kirigiri, and pinned her down. The others scattered and within a minute, she had torn through some of her clothes and left deep scratch wounds on her cheek, abdomen, and legs. She was about to begin biting when she felt something warm wrap around her waist, forcing her to stand. It was an unfamiliar feeling to Enoshima and it caused her eyes to widen, and as she turned around she was surprised to see Naegi hugging her tightly.

"P-Please don't hurt Kirigiri-san, w-we're sorry for whatever we did..!" His words made no sense to her but she still fell limp in his arms. Then she did something not even she expected. She began to cry, moving back into a form of her defeated personality. The others watched in amazement and Kirigiri stood slowly, supported by Aoi. Naegi didn't move for a while either, but instead comforted Enoshima and smiled hopefully at the others although frozen in fear. He never expected to hug (or touch for that matter), SHSL despair.

"I-I'll try to take her the rest of the way, she seems calmer now." Before he could take a step, Mukuro pushed through them and ran to Junko's side, trying to comfort her but instead being slapped away. She held her cheek but didn't change her expression, long used to that kind of treatment. Instead she nodded at Naegi and spoke quietly.

"She hasn't been embraced since The Incident started, the experience might started her. I suggest you move her quickly into the basement." Togami spoke up from behind her.

"Don't get so cocky, 'soldier', you're being locked up too." Mukuro only nodded and let them take hold of her again, but requested to stay near her sister.

Junko was calm as Naegi let her ride on his back. He wasn't very strong, but after taking off her boots and some of her accessories she wasn't as heavy. Besides, Mondo and Sakara flanked him on both sides in case he passed out or something similar.

"… Where are we going?" Junko asked quietly, next to Naegi's ear. He gulped and took a breath, her scent of vanilla intoxicating him.

"The basement, and we're almost there. Okay?" She nodded and pressed her cheek against the side of his head, closing her eyes. Kirigiri watched her angrily from behind, confused by her behavior, and tapped Mukuro's shoulder.

"Is this one of those personality changes?" She asked calmly. Mukuro shook her head.

"I've never seen her like this before." Both of them looked back up at Enoshima, where she was lazily hugging Naegi around his neck. He looked as if he would fall and second, but luckily they had already reached the basement doors.

"We made it, Enoshima!" He said hopefully, not feeling as much anger towards her as everyone else. Instead she just nodded and poked at his ahoge.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa, and it's probably for the best. *Coughdespaircough*<strong>

**Alright, here's chapter 2! I know that took forever, but hopefully I'll start updating more often now. ^-^"**  
><strong>Fav, follow, and review for more! It really helps me out. :3<strong>

**Junko: Why the fuck am I crying now**  
><strong>Me: I'm not talking to you anymore.<strong>  
><strong>Junko: That's okay, I already burned all your childhood memories. I expected that sooner or later.<strong>  
><strong>Me: GODDAMIT ENOSHIMA.<strong>


End file.
